


fancy date

by kameleonten



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Date Night, F/F, Fluff, Mugging, not graphic mugging it's just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kameleonten/pseuds/kameleonten
Summary: tumblr prompt: katara/toph. katara got mugged and thus cannot pay for their fancy date
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Katara
Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217360
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	fancy date

**Author's Note:**

> this was sent as a prompt to me on my tumblr

Toph is already seated by the time Katara arrives - and while Toph is cool as a cucumber, Katara is a wobbly mess.

”I’m so sorry I’m late,” Katara starts off. ”but there were these boys harassing me about something, and-”

”Sugar, it’s fine.” Toph is smiling up at Katara, ”are you okay?” 

”I’m okay, just… just a bit shaken up I guess.” Katara shrugs, sits down in her seat next to Toph. 

Suki, Toph’s roommate, must’ve helped Toph dress for the occasion, because she looks gorgeous in a mint silk dress with embroidered detailing and beaded edges, and makeup that matches - rather than her normal combo of a ratty hoodie, shorts and scraped knees. Toph teaches self-defense for the visually impaired; an idea that had struck her as a child and had come to fruition when she had opened up a studio with Zuko, a half-blind kid with impressive knife skills. 

”You look gorgeous.” Katara kisses Toph softly, and the younger girl dives in for a deeper kiss that Katara has to interrupt. ”Remember, real adult date here. Fancy and everything.”

”Fine.” Toph pouts. ”Suki helped dress me, I’ll tell her she did a good job.”

”Do so,” Katara chuckles.

”Your dress felt really nice. Chiffon?”

”Yeah,” Katara smiles, tugs at the deep blue dress she’s wearing. It has some beading detail on it too, but nowhere near as elaborate as Toph’s dress. ”It’s a black and blue ombre, with silver beading - it looks like the night sky.” Katara explains, bringing Toph's fingers to touch at some of the detailing.

”Pretty.” Toph smiles, clutches at the material for a bit before frowning, staring off into empty space. ”Are you sure you’re okay?” ”I’m fine, they were just going on about nothing,” Katara waves her hand as if she can wave away the memory, ”They were just jerks. Nothing to be worried about.” 

”As long as you’re sure…” Toph hesitates, fingers trailing the braille menu in front of her. ”What do real adults talk about on dates?” Katara laughs.

”I don’t know. Boring stuff probably.” 

They’re technically out celebrating Toph’s 21st birthday - although they’re about a month late. Their schedules had been too chaotic to match up for a proper date in time, and by then Katara had decided that they should have a proper date like real adults - not their usual ones where they ended up at some cheap diner, choking down fries and messy burgers. Toph was officially an adult now, and Katara was already 23. They had booked a date at one of the fancier places in towns - fancy enough to have a _waitlist_ , and Katara had scraped up money to pay for the entire thing. 

”They have a wine menu.” Toph commented, angling a brow.

”Told you it was fancy,” Katara mumbled back, and Toph snorted. 

”If you thing that’s fancy, you’re gonna lose it when I mention that they don’t even show the prices on the menu.”

”I’m clutching my pearls.” Katara deadpans, and Toph laughs loudly.

* * *

Finally, dinner wraps up with a shared desert - a slice of decadent chocolate cake that Toph insists on spoon feeding Katara, resulting in a quick mirror check for stray crumbs on her cheeks, that Toph just kisses away. 

”I love you.” Toph mumbles against Katara’s shoulder.

”I love you too,” Katara kisses the top of Toph’s forehead. ”Was it a good fancy date?”

”The best.” Toph mumbles again.

”Good. Happy late birthday.” 

”Late thank you.” Toph is smiling against Katara’s shoulder. 

”Lemme just get my wallet up before the waiter comes by again.” Katara says, shrugging Toph off her shoulder carefully as she grabs at her purse slung across her chair. She digs in her hand carefully, looking for the familiar feel of her wallet and blanches when she doesn’t find it.

”Those boys…They must’ve…” Katara’s face is full of shock as she pieces together the bits of the puzzle. ”Toph, they took my money. I… I can’t pay.” She reaches to grasp one of Toph’s hands in her own, giving it a tight squeeze. ”I’m so sorry.”

”Hey,” Toph looks vaguely in Katara’s direction. ”It’s fine… I can pay - or, my parents can pay.”

”Would they be okay with that?” Katara asks, knowing how Toph’s parents feel about their relationship - badly. They feel badly about the relationship. 

”Hell no.” Toph smiles wide. ”but they can get upset about giving me their credit card another day.”

Katara laughs loudly, causing the other tables to look over in dismay. 

”I love you,” she kisses against her and Toph's fisted hands.

”I love you too, sweetness.” 

  
  
  



End file.
